Sonrisa
by Isie
Summary: De cómo Albus dejo de odiar a Lily, y de cómo una sonrisa puede hacer que los celos desaparezcan.  Viñeta


A Albus no le gustaba nada la idea de tener una hermanita pequeña. Le gustaba ser el pequeño de la casa, el que acaparaba los cumplidos de todos, y recibe el último beso de buenas noches de mamá antes de irse a dormir.

Pero ahora esta ella, Lily Luna, ese pequeño bebé llorón e indefenso, y mamá ya no tiene tiempo para él (Albus, es pequeña, necesita más cuidados) papá solo habla de "su princesa" (mira, Ginny, cada día se parece más a ti) y James ya no juega con él porque trata de hacer reír a ese pequeño mounstro ingrato que solamente llora.

Por eso no se siente culpable de quitarle su osito de felpa, bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos marrones tan abiertos y llenos de infantil curiosidad. Parece tan inocente, así, con la boca abierta haciendo gorgoritos y esa expresión tan tonta propia de los bebés , que de repente a Albus ya no le gusta tanto la idea de quitarle el peluche. Por eso se lo devuelve, malhumorado, y se dispone a marcharse cuando ocurre. Ella rompe a llorar desconsoladamente. ¡Y como llora! Grita, patalea, y su pequeña carita esta tan roja como su pelo.

Nervioso, mece la cuna para que se calle. Si mamá llega a tener la menor sospecha de que llora por su culpa, va a matarlo. Y papá le mirará decepcionado. En definitiva, si su llanto no termina, va a meterse en problemas. Pero ella no se calla, y su llanto es cada vez más amargo.

-¡Shhh! Basta ya. – suplica, en voz baja. Y el milagro sucede, Lily deja de llorar, y vuelve a mirarle fijamente, extendiendo sus dos pequeños brazos hacía él para que la coja.

Eso no es una buena idea: primero porque si se le cae, es mago muerto. Y segundo, porque realmente quiere cogerla, y no quiere encariñarse con el objeto de todos sus problemas. Por eso simplemente le acerca la mano, y ella, conformándose, la agarra, con toda la fuerza que tiene, que no es mucha.

A Albus, le parece tan frágil, que se siente mal por querer quitarle su oso. Y se siente aun peor cuando ella sonríe, balanceando la mano que tiene aferrada a la de su hermano mayor, mientras balbucea algo incomprensible que hace sonreír al niño.

De repente, sucede. Lily estalla en carcajadas, que a Albus le recuerdan al tintineo de las campanillas. Y es esa risa tan infantil, la que rompe la coraza de odio hacía la pequeña. Ya no tiene celos de su hermana.

¿Por qué tenerlos? Tal vez mamá ya no tenga tanto tiempo para contarle cuentos. Tal vez papá ya no hable solo de él, y de las travesuras que James hace de vez en cuando. Tal vez su hermano mayor ya no juegue tanto con él. Pero Lily se ha reído. Con él, solo con él.

Lily esta seria cuando mamá le canta nanas y le hace cosquillas en la barriga. Esta seria cuando papá hace muecas y pone voces graciosas. Esta seria cuando James imita a su padre, e incluso cuando Teddy cambia su aspecto para llamar la atención de la pequeña.

Pero con él, se ha reído.

En algún momento entre el inicio de sus carcajadas, y sus sonrisas llenas de babas, Lily ha dejado de ser un mounstro que acapara todos los mimos para ser simplemente ella. Y Albus solo quiere que se siga riendo, por eso sonríe de oreja a oreja, sin saber que ya no va a ser capaz de despegarse de la pequeña, ni que los celos volverán cuando ella crezca y no solo sonría para él.

Porque al fin y al cabo, es su hermanita, su Lily. _Y todo el mundo puede equivocarse con una primera impresión._

_

* * *

_

_¡Hola!_

La verdad es que me siento un poco (bastante) culpable, ya que en teoría debería haber subido un capitulo de uno de mis ff en Febrero. Pero acaba marzo, y aquí estoy, arriesgándome con mi primer fic de Harry Potter.

Hace poco estuve volviendo a leer el último libro, y sentí cierta fascinación por esa pequeña niña llorosa que quiere acompañar a Hogwarts a sus hermanos. Y como, por otra parte, tengo cierta predilección por personajes con pocas menciones, me dije que cuando pudiera escribir sobre los personajes de Rowling, ella tendría protagonismo. Y lo tiene (espero) por lo que en cierto modo me doy por satisfecha.

_Bueno, por no alargarme_: esto no es mío (si lo fuera, Theodore Nott sería el protagonista y Draco nunca llevaría camiseta) y por tanto esto lo hago sin animo de lucro. Por eso, y por ciertas esperanzas de llegar a no odiar lo que escribo cinco minutos después de haberlo escrito algún día.


End file.
